The Only One That Needs To Know
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Roxas is Riku's dirty little secret and he loves it. He keeps letting him in again and again and never tells a soul. Hey, who else has to know? Inspired by 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects, written for NaNoWriMo 30/50/15, Plot? What plot?


**I have no excuses for this really. I just wanted to write some good old fashioned RikuRoku smut...so I did. Virtually no plot, inspired by 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects, brought my NaNoWriMo count up to 24,000. So...yeah...hope you enjoy it :D**

As soon as Roxas heard the doorbell he knew that it could only be one person calling on a Saturday night when he parents were out and his brother was round at his girlfriend's house. Heart hammering in his chest he went to the door, stopping to check his reflection in the small mirror in the hall. He hadn't long been home from work and he hadn't bothered to change out of the dress shirt and tie for this very reason. He pulled the door open and there, leaning forward on the door frame and towering above him, his eyes hungry, was Riku.

"H…hi." Roxas stammered, a soft blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

"Hey." Riku replied, a small smirk beginning to play about his lips as he looked Roxas up and down. "Sora in?"

"No." Roxas replied a little breathlessly. He knew he should be more composed, he always tried to be more composed than the last time but the moment Riku set those lust filled aquamarine eyes on him all pride and composure went out the window and he was back to that awkward, nervous fifteen year old who once asked his older brother's best friend what sex was like. Riku chuckled softly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and getting dangerously close to Roxas.

"Good." he whispered huskily before roughly grabbing Roxas's chin and crashing their lips together. A soft moan escaped the back of Roxas's throat as Riku's other hand embedded itself in his spiky blond hair. His own hands reached up to tangle in Riku's hair as their lips moved against each other, Riku moving him backwards until he hit the wall. The collision earned Riku another small moan from the blond now sandwiched between his body and the wall and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into a willing mouth.

Their tongues danced over each other in a battle for dominance that Riku won as soon as he gave Roxas's hair a hard yank making him moan loudly and heatedly. Riku smirked against his lips, still assaulting his mouth with his tongue. He knew just what made Roxas weak at the knees and putty in his hands. Well, when you're secretly fucking someone for a year and a half of course you're going to make note of what turns them on and makes them want you even more.

It had started as secret kisses and the occasional bout of dry humping if they thought they could get away with it but when Riku realised that Roxas couldn't get enough of him he used that to his advantage. Their secret liaisons became more frequent and increased in intensity; the first time Riku had gone down on him Roxas had thought he was going to die, especially because Sora and Kairi were in the room next door and Roxas had to bite his t-shirt to keep himself from moaning aloud.

Riku liked putting Roxas in uncomfortable positions; jerking him off in the back seat of Sora's car while chatting away to Sora and Kairi in the front, calling him at home when he knew Roxas would answer and giving him a detailed description of what he was thinking about doing to him, knowing full well that his parents were in the room too and visiting Roxas when he was working, lowing the restaurant's health code rating from an A to a B. He was a sadistic bastard like that but Roxas was the masochist that kept coming back for more time and time again.

As Riku trailed his hot, fiery kisses away from Roxas's lips and down his neck to his collarbone his hand slipped down the front of Roxas's shirt, fluidly undoing the buttons as he did. Roxas was panting, desperately trying to get some oxygen to his foggy brain but with Riku trailing open mouthed kisses down his exposed chest and to the waistband of his trousers that was virtually impossible. Riku didn't waste any time getting Roxas's belt and zipper open then pushing his trousers and boxers down and taking his cock in his mouth.

Roxas let out a strangled cry of pure ecstasy as Riku's sinfully talented tongue swirled around the head of his cock. He thought his knees may give out at any moment so grasped the top of the shoe cabinet in an attempt to hold himself up. Riku continued to suck his cock while reaching round with one hand to grab a handful of Roxas's backside and all Roxas could do was throw his head back and moan like a wanton whore, all conscious thought gone from his mind. That was until he saw headlights pass by through the small window at the top of the door.

"Riku!" he half panted, half moaned. "What if someone walks in?" He wanted to say 'we shouldn't be doing this in the hallway' or 'we shouldn't be doing this full stop' but he couldn't make his brain work, especially when he made the mistake of looking down. Seeing Riku on his knees, with his cock in his mouth, looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes of his and giving him a look that said 'who cares, in a minute I'm going to fuck you till you can't think straight' was enough to break him. With a strangled cry of Riku's name Roxas came, hard. He was mortified that he'd come so quickly from just a blow job but knowing that anyone could have walked in and seen them only made it hotter.

Riku got to his feet and, not breaking eye contact with Roxas, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. If Roxas hadn't just come, that action alone would have made him hard again and a breathless groan left his lips. Riku smirked before taking Roxas's chin and kissing him again, plunging his tongue into Roxas's open mouth. Roxas groaned, tasting himself on Riku's tongue and reaching up to tangle his hands in Riku's hair again but before he could Riku grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Tut tut Roxas," he whispered huskily in the blond's ear. "coming before I said you could? I'm going to punish you for that." Riku let go of Roxas, who immediately bent down to pull up his fallen trousers blushing furiously. Riku turned away and made his way to Roxas's bedroom, teasingly stripping his shirt off as he did. "Coming?" he asked throwing Roxas a lust filled look over his shoulder before carrying on his way and like a helpless love-sick puppy Roxas followed. It was just another way that Riku had a hold over him.

When Roxas reached his bedroom Riku was lying on his bed, his shirt and jeans both gone and his hand slowly inching down his muscular chest to the band of his boxers. He hooked his thumb underneath the elastic and shifted it down slightly, just enough to tease Roxas. The blond's mouth was bone dry and he tried to swallow his nerves as his eyes lingered on the huge bulge in his elicit lover's boxers. Despite the fact that they'd been having sex for a long time Roxas still felt like a scared little virgin every single time he and Riku met.

"Riku…" was all he could manage as the silver haired man pushed his boxers all the way off revealing his turgid cock in all its glory.

"See something you like Roxas?" Riku practically purred, still fixing Roxas with that look of pure unadulterated desire. He sat up on his knees, grabbed the end of Roxas's tie and pulled him close so their chests were almost touching. "It'll be so much better when it's buried deep inside that tight arse of yours." Riku whispered heatedly in his ear, letting go of Roxas' tie and slipping his shirt off his shoulders so that it fall to the floor.

"Riku…" was all Roxas could whimper again as he leaned forward to kiss the vision of perfection in front of him. Riku was quicker and grabbed the back of his head, keeping him teasingly close but not close enough.

"Not yet." he smirked getting off the bed. For the second time that night he pushed Roxas's trousers and boxers down, seeing that the blond was already aroused again. Impressive recovery time, he thought, Roxas must have been more than just a little bit horny to be hard again this soon. He spun Roxas round and pushed him down on the bed. "On your knees." he commanded as the blond looked up at him with huge, innocent looking, azure eyes.

Obediently Roxas did as Riku instructed turning to make sure that he gave Riku a fantastic view of his firm backside. A growl rumbled in Riku's chest as he thought about plunging into that amazingly tight heat that deliciously suffocated him with each thrust. Roxas turned to look at him nervously as Riku bent down and rummaged in the pocket of his jeans before producing a small bottle of lube. He tossed it to Roxas who caught it, staring at the bottle in terrified confusion; why was Riku give this to him?

"What…?" he managed to get out before Riku cut him off.

"Finger yourself." he commanded.

"What?" Roxas asked again, his voice cracking from his dry throat.

"You heard me." Riku said leaning close to whisper huskily in Roxas's ear. Roxas could feel his cock rubbing against his inner thigh as he did. "I want to see you stick your fingers up your arse before I stick my dick in it."

The blond could only whimper in response as Riku drew away, knowing that he wasn't getting anything else until he did as Riku told him. With shaking hands he squirted the lube onto his hand and spread it over his fingers, before reaching down to his entrance. He didn't have to be told to make sure Riku could see or to be as vocal as possible as he slipped the first finger in. A low moan fell from his lips as his muscles constricted around him, now he could see why Riku marvelled at it – he thought he'd never be able to pull out but he managed to collect his thoughts together.

He swiftly added a second finger and then a third before casting a glace over his shoulder at Riku and the sight nearly made him come again. Riku was furiously jerking his cock to the sight of him fingering himself and it was without a doubt the hottest thing Roxas had ever seen.

"Riku I need you inside me now!" he half moaned, half whined. The sound of the pure want in his voice seemed to snap Riku back to reality and he stopped pumping himself and closed the distance between them. He grabbed the lube, squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and began to coat himself in it. Roxas pulled his hand away as Riku lined himself up with his entrance and, in one swift motion, buried himself to the hilt.

Riku didn't bother giving Roxas time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in and Roxas didn't need it. A symphony of moans, pleas to go faster, harder and simply screams of Riku's name were spilling from Roxas's lips as Riku drove into him, making sure that he hit his protate dead on each and every time. Riku had memorised Roxas's body and he knew exactly how Roxas like to be fucked.

"On your back." he panted pulling out suddenly. Roxas obeyed and Riku sunk back into him again, returning to his previous pace. Sky blue eyes locked on sea green Roxas reached down and began to pump in time to Riku's thrusts. He could feel Riku pulsing inside of him and he was close to the edge as well, the assault on his cock and prostate turning his consciousness to a primal, animalistic state.

"Riku I'm…" he began before the elder began slamming into him even harder. Sweat soaked bangs falling in front of his eyes Riku leaned down and sucked on Roxas's earlobe.

"Come for me, my little slut." he whispered and as if on command Roxas's orgasm tore through his entire body with a scream of Riku's name. Hot, sticky ropes of come shooting out of his cock to cover his chest and face as his muscles clenched like a vice around Riku who came deep inside him only seconds later. Before the effort of keeping himself up became too much Riku pressed his lips to Roxas's. "You're my dirty little secret, you know." he whispered. "Tell anyone and you'll be just another regret." Roxas felt a small stab at his heart; no matter how many times he said it, it still hurt each and every time Riku told him that.

"Don't worry." he replied softly. "I'm the only one that needs to know."

**4 down, 11 to go...I need a cold shower now...**


End file.
